


Jules (romantically?)

by Writers_clock



Series: Signed in Crimson: A Collection of Julethief One-Shots [4]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_clock/pseuds/Writers_clock
Summary: Julia overthinks on Carmen’s nickname for her when she realizes all of Team Red calls her “Jules”. Carmen sets the record straight.Well, not exactly “straight”.Requests open
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Series: Signed in Crimson: A Collection of Julethief One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131176
Comments: 19
Kudos: 190





	Jules (romantically?)

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short and sweet fic that I thought of. Requests are still open but might take a bit.   
> Shoutout to the people on the Carulia discord server.

“Hey Jules!” Player greeted cheerily as Julia hit the  _ answer  _ button on her phone. “Red just got another relic; think you could take a look at it?”

Julia blinked.  _ Jules? I thought only Carmen called me that?  _ The nickname was, admittedly, something she had spent  _ far  _ too long thinking over. It took her several moments to realize Player was still waiting on a response. “Right! I’ve decoded a bit more.”

“Great! She’ll be joining the call shortly.” He frowned, tapping away at his keyboard for a few moments. “Red?”

Carmen joined the call from what looked like the inside of a plane. “Sorry Player, I was…” she paused, and looked almost surprised at Julia’s presence. Her face melted into a smile. “Jules! I’m assuming Player took the liberty of calling you?” Julia’s heart skipped a beat.  _ It’s just a nickname,  _ she told herself.  _ A nickname that sounds similar to jewels, and Carmen’s a thief, and I thought only she called me that, and- _

_ Focus. _

Before Julia could respond, someone else chimed in, “Hey, is that Jules?” A redhead that Julia recognized as one of Carmen’s crew popped her head over. “It is!” Julia’s heart sunk at yet another person called her “Jules”.  _ That’s ridiculous. It’s a nickname!  _ she scolded herself.  _ There’s no reason to get bent out of shape. _

“You talking to Jules, boss? I wanna see!” A second redhead craned his neck to appear in the screen. “Hey, you remember us?”

“Of course she remembers us,” the girl scoffed. She peered at Julia, as if examining her closely. Her gaze as kind, but it was evaluating. Needless to say, Julia was more than a little uncomfortable with all the attention.

“Zack, Ivy?” Carmen said, glancing between them. “You can talk to Jules another time.” The usage of their names wasn’t exactly needed in her statement, so Julia felt like Carmen added it for her benefit. “We have some things to discuss.”

“Aw, but Player gets to talk to her!” Zack complained. He pointed an accusatory finger at the screen.

_ “I’m  _ helping,” Player put in, looking unimpressed. He turned his attention to Carmen. “You have the relic?”

“Right here,” Carmen confirmed, holding it up. It appeared to be a strange golden tooth of some sort, with carvings in it. 

Ivy poked it experimentally, and sneezed. “Yuck, it’s dusty! I preferred it when VILE had golden hidden in chocolate.” Julia raised her brows.  _ Chocolate?  _

“At least it’s not hidden in fish, like with that coin,” Zack chimed in. “That would be  _ way  _ worse.” He fell silent as Carmen gave him a look. “Right. Relic decoding.”

“C’mon, bro. Leave Carmen to talk with her… er…” Ivy trailed off. “Decoding buddy.” She and Zack disappeared from view. Carmen sighed, shaking her head.

“Anyway,” Player interjected. “Got anything on this one?”

“It appears to be Egyptian text, but in two different alphabets. Coptic, used during the medieval era, and hieroglyphs, dating far earlier to Ancient Egypt,” Julia explained.

_ “Ooh, she’s smart,”  _ Zack stage-whispered from off screen. Carmen sent him a dirty look. “Right. Quiet time.”

“So, we know that the text on the relic was inscribed during the later period, by someone familiar with both,” Carmen said, nodding. 

“Aren’t you a quick study? Shall I assume that you’ll be heading to Egypt, and that I will inform you of further particulars once I decode them?” Julia smiled as she spoke, nearly forgetting that other people were listening in.

“Oh, now who’s the quick study?” Carmen - dare Julia assume? - teased. Player quirked an eyebrow, and suddenly Julia felt almost embarrassed. “You heard her, Zack; we’re headed to Egypt.”

“Rodger that, boss!” The sound of footsteps faded. 

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Ivy’s voice came, and her footsteps faded away as well. 

“Good work, team,” Player said, the corner of his mouth tilting up. “See ya later, Jules.” He clicked away, and suddenly it was just Julia and Carmen. 

“Does your  _ entire  _ team call me Jules?” Julia had to ask. Carmen’s face twitched, and she was silent for a few moments.

“They’ve all heard me call you that, so…” she shrugged. “I don’t think that Zack knows your real name, actually.” They shared a laugh, and Carmen bit her lip. “Guess it just caught on with them.”

“I suppose.”  _ It’s not like I’ve lost sleeping thinking over that nickname. It’s such a stupid thing to focus on; I shouldn’t have been asked.  _

“Though it  _ was  _ just a me thing originally,” Carmen recalled. She propped her head up on her hands and grinned. “Now that you’re an official member of team red, I’m sure they’ll come up with their own, and Jules can just be  _ my  _ nickname for you.”

Julia couldn’t help her blush. Carmen clearly saw it, and her smile grew wider. “I should let you work on those decryptions. Talk to you later, my jewel.” She clicked away, and Julia was left staring at her own reddening face.

_ Did she just- _

Julia hid her face in her hands, unable to stop smiling.  _ She did. _

  
  



End file.
